Finn Mertens
Finn (znany także jako Człowiek Finn, '''oraz Finn Ludzki Chłopiec''' i Pen w [[Pilot|Pilocie]]) to główny bohater serialu Pora na Przygodę. Jego damskim odpowiednikiem jest Fionna. Wygląd thumb|Finn drapiący się po tyłku (kliknij by obejrzeć animacje) W pierwszym sezonie był to dwunastoletni chłopiec. Teraz Finn ma czternaście lat. Jest bardzo wysoki i chudy. Ma wybite kilka zębów. Jego oczy to małe czarne kropki. Finn ma blond włosy, które po raz pierwszy mogliśmy zobaczyć w odcinku "Obcinanie włosów". Finn zdjął tam czapkę spod której wyleciały długie włosy, o złocistych refleksach, jednak obciął je i dał Drzewnej Wiedźmie. Zaczęły szybko odrastać, co widać w kilku odcinkach. Po odcinku "Obcinanie włosów" coraz częściej zdejmuje czapkę i pokazuje włosy. W odcinku Davey ściął włosy na półłyso i przemalował je na czarno, a z części z nich zrobił wąsy. W późniejszych odcinkach ma blond włosy które są krótkie. Nosi czapkę, z dwoma "uszkami" wystającymi z góry. Czapka jest zainspirowana postacią Bueno Niedźwiedzia, z komiksu twórcy Pory na Przygodę. Rysownik mówił, że czapka jest "czadowa". Obejmuje jego całą głowę oprócz twarzy. Nosi także niebieski t-shirt, krótkie niebieskie spodnie, zielony plecak, białe zrolowane skarpety i parę czarnych butów. thumb thumb|Pierwszy pocałunek Finna i Ogniowej Królewny. Historia Jak dowiadujemy się w odcinku "Wspomnienia z góry Kup Kup", Finn został porzucony w lesie, gdy był niemowlakiem. Opowiadał, że zrobił kupkę na dużego liścia, po czym na niego upadł i leżał tam płacząc, dopóki nie znaleźli go Margaret oraz Joshua. Wychowali go razem z Jake'iem, który został jego przybranym bratem (tak samo jak Jermaine). W odcinku "Wspomnienia wspomnień" Finn śpiewa jego "Piosenkę Dziecka", w łazience, która znajdowała się w domu Margaret i Joshua'y, o czym świadczą zdjęcia w holu. W odcinku Sługus, gdy Finn jest zapytany o swoich prawdziwych rodziców powiedział, że "ponoć wyskoczył z kapusty". Natomiast w odcinku "Zuza Silna" podczas rozmowy z Królewną Balonową, Finn przyznaje, że zawsze, gdy mówi o swoich przodkach, robi się "bardzo smutny i dziwny", ponieważ nigdy nie spotkał innego człowieka. Z niewiadomych przyczyn, boi się klaunów i pająków. W Pilocie W tym odcinku jedyny raz występuje jako Pen. Wyglądem bardzo przypomina obecnego Finna lecz ma nieco inną głowę, jak i głos. Pen podobnie jak Finn ma przyjaciela Jake'a. thumb|Pen(z lewej), pierwowzór Finn'a oraz Jake (z prawej) Wiek Na początku miał 12 lat. W odcinku "Pociąg tajemnic" obchodził urodziny, więc jednocześnie miał już od tego odcinka 13 lat. Prawdopodobnie przechodzi mutację, ponieważ, gdy krzyczy jego głos się załamuje. W wywiadzie na początku 2012 roku twórca powiedział, że Finn ma już 14 lat.thumb|left|Królewna Ognia i Jake udający Finna. Charakter Jest zwykłym nastolatkiem, dlatego zachowuje się jak przeciętny nastolatek (lubi zabawę, kocha przygody, zakochuje się itp.) z wyjątkiem tego, że jest bohaterem. Często musi przeciwstawić się siłom zła. Ma w sobie wiarę i honor. Czasem zdarza mu się zbyt zdenerwować albo nie panować nad swoimi emocjami. Zawsze chce komuś zaimponować swoją siłą i odwagą. Bardzo nie lubi, gdy Lodowy Król porywa królewny. Jest on bardzo żywiołowym chłopcem, który lubi zwracać na siebie uwagę. Uważa, że wszędzie "czai się" przygoda i na nią nigdy nie jest za późno. Ma duży potencjał (np. rozwiązał zagadkę w odcinki "Złodziej jabłek"). Gdy słucha muzyki, ma otwartą buzię i wygląda, jakby się nudził. Zdolności Fizyczne Finn jest biegły w wielu sztukach walki. Dobrze walczy wręcz, a w Czarodziej opanował magię do perfekcji (pomimo tego w dalszych odcinkach nie widać, żeby Finn używał tej zdolności). Jest szybki i zwinny. W wielu odcinkach widać, że jest bardzo silny. Jego waleczne umięjetności widać, w Wspomnienia z góry Kup Kup, gdzie bił się z dorosłymi awanturnikami albo w odcinku Donek walczy z trawiastym ogrem Donkiem. Ogólnie Finn walczył z wieloma potworami przekraczającymi jego rozmiar. Siłę Finna widać w Śmiertelny upadek, gdzie bez trudu podnosi i kładzie na łóżko Królewnę Balonową. Ponadto był w stanie wyrwać drzewo i uderzyć nim w gigantycznego pająka (odc. W sieci). Zaś w W lochu tatusia, kiedy wbił miecz w oko złego potwora, był wstanie lekko go podnieść i przerzucić. Biorąc pod uwagę wielkość potwora musiał ważyć co najmniej kilka ton. Te wszystkie czynniki wskazują na to, że Finn ma nadludzką siłę. W odc. Komnata Mrożonych Ostrzy opanował też sztukę Lo-dżitsu, ale podobnie jak z magią, nie używa tej zdolności w kolejnych odcinkach. Plastyczne Oprócz zdolności kopania tyłków potworów widać, że Finn ma zdolności rzemieślnicze i plastyczne. Opanował w pewnym stopniu origami, jak pokazano w Ricardio - Człowiek-Serce, gdzie zrobił papierowego żurawia dla Królewny Balonowej . Poza tym w Prawdziwy Finn skonstruował rzeźbę Słodkiego Królestwa ze swojej śliny. Jest również nieco utalentowany w tworzeniu prostych maszyn w Ogród Wiedźmy zrobił funkcjonalną katapultę. Muzyczne Finn lubi śpiewać, a po połknięciu małego komputera wymyśla ciągle nowe piosenki. Do tego umie grać na flecie, stąd to wiemy z odcinka Więźniowie Miłości, gdzie przez chwilę zagrał na nim, a później rzucił w Lodowego Króla, ale w locie się rozpadł. W Potworek tatusia, nasz muzykalny bohater gra na tamburynie. W odc. Brakujący element zaśpiewał piosenką Kim dla Ciebie Być. Różne Finn lubi grać w gry wideo, i w niektórych jest bardzo dobry. Przykładowo Mistrz Przygody, czyli gra w która grali chłopaki na BMO (odc. Pora na Biznes). Jak pokazał odcinek W sieci, Finn potrafi pluć bardzo wysoko i daleko. Broń Finn używa dużej ilości broni: -Miecze (jego ulubione): -Zardzewiały miecz: jest to krótki miecz o żółtym zniszczonym ostrzu i prostej czarnej rękojeści. Najczęściej używana przez niego broń. -Miecz o drewnianej rękojeści: jest to krótki miecz o białym ostrzu i jasno brązowej drewnianej rękojeści. Używany w pierwszych sezonach na przemiennie z zardzewiałym. -Stary miecz z pobojowiska: Ten miecz zdobył w odcinku "Prosto z Nocosfery " na pobojowisku przy lesie, jest to długi miecz o szarym ostrzu, jelec jest wykonany z ciemnego drewna, taszka jest ozdobiona zielonymi kryształami, głowica wygląda jak mała ludzka czaszka. -Rodowy miecz wykuty z krwi Demona: Jest to rodowy miecz rodziny Jake zdobyty w odcinku W lochu tatusia do którego stworzenia została użyta krew demona. Ów demon pojawiał się kilka razy na zmianę grożąc to błagając o zwrot krwi lecz Joshua jak i Finn z Jakiem pozostali głusi na jego prośby i odesłali go zaklęciem wygnania. Jest to miecz półtoraręczny przypominający krzyż celtycki ma kolor czerwony, głowica przypomina ząb lub pazur. -Lekka kusza: Finn nie jest dobrym strzelcem, więc bardzo rzadko używa tej broni. Na dodatek posiada do niej tylko jeden bełt. -Magiczne rękawice: widoczne w filmie były trzy: rękawica Bilego - błękitna stalowa rękawica z sześcioma palcami oraz zielonym okiem. Co ciekawe broń ta posiadała własne uczucia i potrafiła się obrazić na Finna za to że ją uderzył. Została zniszczona przez Króla Złego. Magiczne rękawice z domku na drzewie: jedna przypomina tą Bilego, druga jest wielkości człowieka -Pociski: prawdopodobnie pozostałości po Wielkiej Wojnie Grzybów, które zostały odnalezione przez bohaterów. Cytaty *Panika na Śpiącym Przyjęciu Ciekawostki *Razem z Jakiem pokonał Farmę, legendarnego wojownika Lśniącego Chaosu. *Finn uważa, że Jake jest przystojny. *Jego ulubionym daniem są klopsy i pieczeń mięsna. *W swojej linii czasowej (po wypowiedzeniu życzenia u Prismo) nie ma jednej ręki, zamiast niej ma rękę mechaniczną, przypominającą robota. *Jego wygląd, w odcinku Finn the Human oraz Jake the Dog jest nieco zmieniony. Ma on szpiczasty nos, jego oczy to już nie tylko dwie czarne kropki, ale normalne ludzkie oczy, posiada on mechaniczną rękę oraz trochę inne ubrania. *W odcinkach Finn the Human oraz Jake the Dog ma na nazwisko Martinez oraz ma on mamę, tatę i młodszego brata. *W odcinku Jake the Dog zakłada Koronę Lodowego Króla, by ugasić pożar jego miasteczka, lecz przez przypadek odpala on też bombę atomową zamrożoną przez Szymona Petrikova. *W odcinku "Szafa Marceliny" widział ją nagą i był tym faktem mocno speszony. *W odcinku Jake the Dad ma koszulkę z odwróconym napisem "Best Uncle". *Przez pewien czas był Królem Goblinów. *Jego pierwowzorem jest Pen. *Jego powiedzeniami są "matematycznie", "algebraicznie", "pierwiastkowo", "rombowo". *Zjadł kiedyś sojowego człowieka. *Często jest zamieniany w różne rzeczy np.: Kryształowego Człowieka, Grudkę, Zombi, Stopę, Kota, Demona i Uściskołaka. *Jest Chory na Koulrofobię(lęk przed klaunami). *W odcinku "Dziękuję" pocałował Lodowego Króla w policzek. *Czasami widać u niego brwi. *W odcinku Puhoy ma mechaniczną rękę zrobioną z poduszek, podobnie jak w odcinkach Finn the Human oraz Jake the Dog, a także w swoim lustrzanym odbiciu w odcinku Król Robak. *Podobno wyskoczył z kapusty (w odcinku Sługus dowiadujemy się tego). *Słucha muzyki z otwartą buzią. *Kiedy czegoś nie rozumie i nie może znaleź rozwiązania wypiera się tego i usuwa to z umysłu. Tak było z nawiedzonym domem i światem poduszek. *W odcinku "Pilot" ma 5 palców. *Często się rumieni. *Wiele królewien jest w nim zakochanych. *Kiedy Słoniczka była Kwarcjanną, chciała go poślubić. *Gdy myśli o swoich ludzkich krewnych, robi się dziwny i smutny. *W odc. Chodź ze mną 2 razy przebrał się za lutniarza. *W odc. Czarodziej nauczył się wielu sztuczek magicznych. Jednak w dalszych odcinkach ich nie używa. *W odc. Komnata Mrożonych Ostrzy razem z Jakie'm nauczyli się Lo-jitsu. Jednak w dalszych odc. ich nie używają. *Istnieją podejrzenia jest że Zły to jego ojciec, ale to mało prawdopodobne. *Płacze kiedy robi kupę. Możemy dowiedzieć się tego od Jake'a w odcinku "Wspomnienia z góry Kup Kup". *Królewna Balonowa pocałowała go w usta. *Nie lubi koreańskiej kuchni Jake'a i Panny Jednorożek (choć nawet nie spróbował tylko zatkał nos jak poczół zapach). *Ustabilizował pocałunkiem Królewnę Ognia. *W sezonie piątym i czwartym ma wiele różnych (ale podobnych) fryzur oraz częściej pokazywane są jego włosy, niż w pozostałych sezonach. *W odc. "Pilot" występuje jako Pen. *Nie umie grać na altówce. *W poprzednich życiach był: motylkiem, kometą, jakąś różową masą i Shoko . *Są przypuszczenia, że '''Piosenka Końcowa '''jest piosenką, którą mama Finna śpiewała mu. *Gościnnie wystąpił w 22 odcinku 7 sezonu Futuramy.thumb|W Futuramie *W swoim domu ma urwane zdjęcie gołej kobiety na ścianie (ukazuje się to w 5 sezonie w 3 odcinku "Five More Short Graybles"). *Uważa, że jest słodki i dlatego wszyscy chcą go zjeść. *Pocałował kiedyś świetlika. *Finn lunatykuje. *W innych wymirach, w swoich wyobrażeniach, a także w przyszłości którą wskazywała Magiczna Kula w odcinku "Dungeon Train" ma rekę robota *W odcinku "The Box Prince" zamiast czapki nosi pudełko na głowie. *Jest daltonistą (to co jest zielone widzi jako czerwone). *Nosi pod koszulką różowy kryształ, przez który może rozmawiać z Królewną Balonową. Galeria FinnKot.png|Finn zmieniony w kota Magiczna Pięść.png|Finn jako magiczna pięść FinnZombie.png|Zombie-Finn Finn as a giant foot.png|Finn jako wielka stopa Lumpy Finn.png|Grudkowy Finn Evil Finn.png|Finn zmieniony w demona Finn_as_Prince_Hotbod.png|Finn jako Książe Czyrak Flamethrowerfinn.jpg|W odcinku Pora Na Biznes 8122369836_4aa13fc15a_z.jpg|Finn w odcinku 'The Lich' , 'Finn the Human ' Finn.png|Finn w odcinku "Jake the Dog" Baby-finn2b reasonably small.png|Mały Finn "Wspomnienia Wspomnień" Davey 3.png|Finn jako Deavy Modelsheet finn inlutesuit.jpg|Finn w odcinku "Chodź ze mną" S4e10 Finn and Jake see Goliad.png|Finn z Jake'iem 185px-Adventure Time - Puhoy 0005-1-.jpg|"Puhoy" włosy finn'a.jpg|Długie włosy Finn'a 640px-Rrsl 2.png|Finn ze swoją lornetką 640px-Adventure Time - Candy Streets 015 0009.jpg|Finn dzwoni przez telefon Włosy Finn'a 2.jpg|Włosy Finn'a przed ścięciem. Włosy Finn'a 3.jpg|Finn z w połowie ściągniętą czapką. Włosy Finn'a 4.jpg Włosy Finn'a 5.jpg Włosy Finn'a 6.jpg|Finn kąpiący się w fontannie z zagipsowanymi nogami. Włosy Finn'a 7.jpg Bezwłosy Finn.jpg|Bezwłosy Finn. Włosy Finn'a 8.jpg Włosy Finn'a 9.jpg FoliaXD.jpg|Finn owinięty folią. Finn-Królik.jpg|Finn z wydłużoną czapką. Włosy Finn'a 10.jpg Włosy Finn'a 11.jpg Włosy Finn'a 12.jpg Włosy Finn'a 13.jpg Włosy Finn'a 14.jpg Włosy Finn'a 15.jpg LFFC.jpg|Mały Finn oraz jego większa wersja (normalna) Włosy Finn'a 16.jpg|Finn z krótkimi włosami. Włosy Finn'a 17.jpg Irg.jpg|Finn i Jake latający na dolarze Cyklopa. Modelsheet finnjake gettingtheirheadssucked byghosttentacles - special pose.jpg|Wysysanie mózgów S5 e4 Finn and Jake chanting with LR watching.png Secret room.jpg 6.jpg Dwwedwedwe.jpg|Finn w maśle Włosy Finn'a 18.jpg|Włos wystający spod czapki Finn'a. Włosy Finn'a 19.jpg|Włosy Finn'a w odcinku "A Glitch IS A Glitch" Włosy Finn'a 20.jpg 3dFinn.jpg Hehehe.png|Finn i Królewna Ognia Vorpal_blade.jpg|Finn w odcinku "Czarodziej" Tumblr inline mt902sUJHe1rrlvnu.jpg|Finn w innym wcieleniu Pobranerzal.jpg imagesdaa.jpg|Finn w czapce z pudełka S5_e37_Finn_with_sparkly_eyes.PNG Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Navigational templates Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Artykuły Miesiąca Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Postacie z Gier realistycznych Kategoria:Ssaki Kategoria:Postacie z Piosenek Kategoria:Intro Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Domku Na Drzewie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Pen Kategoria:Człekokształtni Kategoria:Postacie z odcinka pilotażowego